OTra Historia
by Taki-Suzuna
Summary: Lucy ya no sabe que hacer... desde la llegada de lissanna su equipo la ha ignorado... detras alguien la busca para algun plan malefico... que le ocurrira a nuestra estimada rubia... pasen y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

_**-Prologo-**_

¿Qué hacer cuando las ganas de vivir te abandonan?, eso es lo que pensaba una rubia de hermosos ojos achocolatados, mientras estaba sentada en la Barra bebiendo una malteada, Mirajane la observaba triste ya que Lucy, de hace 2 semanas, que había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, si… exactamente hace dos semanas cuando el Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, la comenzó a Ignorar.

**Flash Back**

Era una tranquila mañana en Fairy Tail, bueno ya saben a qué me refiero, sillas volando por doquier, Natsu y Gray luchando mientras todo el resto del gremio festejaba sin parar, la celebración aun no acaba, hace una semana que Lisanna había vuelto al gremio, luego de estar todos esos años "muerta", la felicidad se podía apreciar en la cara de todos los integrantes al haber recuperado a su Hada Perdida.

En una esquina del gremio Lisanna y Lucy conversaban animadamente se estaban haciendo muy buenas amigas, Lucy le contaba todo lo que había vivido con Natsu, Gray y Erza en todas sus misiones.

-**Vamos a hacer una misión¡** -grito Natsu con una hermosa sonrisa

-**sí, sí será una buena forma de recuperar el tiempo**- decía Gray, mientras Erza se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Natsu agarro la primera misión que considero propicia y se la entregó a Mirajane, para que esta la anotara, una vez Hecho esto Gray y Erza tomaron a Lisanna y salieron rápido del gremio en rumbo a su misión. Lucy quedo sentada donde mismo estaba y es que aún no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar… es que ellos se habían ido sin ella¡… Mirajane la miro Preocupada…

-**Ara ara Lucy, no vas a ir con ellos?**

-**hee… no creo, además ellos quieren recuperar el tiempo con Lisanna, ya en la próxima iré con ellos… después de todo ella también es mi amiga**.- mientras le deba una hermosa sonrisa, pero por dentro no se sentía tan bien – "_ya casi tengo que pagar mi renta, iré de misión sola" –_ **Mira-san tendrá una misión para mí, es que ya casi llega la fecha de la renta.**

Mirajane le entrego una misión pero seguía con esa preocupación en su pecho.

Lamentablemente durante las siguientes dos semanas el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail siguió ignorando a su Nakama, yendo a misiones solo con Lisanna e ignorando olímpicamente a Lucy, está cada vez que iba a hablar con ellos era empujada y tratada como si no estuviera allí, Lucy siguió yendo a misiones sola y por ello se estaba volviendo más fuerte… y es que por Mavis! Aunque ella estuviera herida, ellos no decían nada. Es por ello que con cada empujón y con cada desaíre sus ojos más y más opacos se colocaban, podía sonreírle a todo el mundo para no preocuparlos, pero sus ojos no sonreían, es por ello que dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma.

**Fin Flash Black**

Lucy termino su malteada y cogió la primera misión que vio, no quería seguir allí, necesitaba pensar tranquila, sin que su amiga peliblanca la observara preocupada y triste por su situación, tomo su misión, se despidió con una sonrisa y se encamino a la entrada, a medio camino la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un peli rosa con una radiante sonrisa.

-**Buenos Días¡**- grito como siempre, siendo respondido por todo el gremio a excepción de nuestra rubia que siguió su camino sin siquiera darle una mirada.

Happy que estaba sobre la cabeza de Natsu, al ver esto la siguió, aun se preguntaba porque ya sus amigos no hablaban como antes, quería gastarle una broma a ver si con eso le gritaba como antes y le podía sacar una sonrisa…

-**Ne Lucy… **-dijo mientras veía su espalda, la rubia paro al sorprenderse por el repentino llamado, mas no se giró – **porque ya no nos saludas, o es que al fin te diste cuenta que solo eras un reemplazo de alguien más**- Happy no midió su broma ni sus palabras, solo había comenzado a formar una gran sonrisa esperando que Lucy al fin le gritara.

Pero eso no sucedió, al contrario ella solo hecho a correr, Happy desilusionado y un poco deprimido volvió al gremio….

Sobre la catedral de Magnolia se podía ver un tipo/a encapuchado mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa retorcida y siniestra

**Ya es hora Lucy Heartfilia…- **decía este vilmente, mientras observaba como la ojichocolatada iba corriendo con un rio de lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**-Fin Prologo-**_


	2. Esperanzas Renovadas

Hola, hola :D, en el prologo no pude presentarme… la razón (jejejeje tonta de mi) no sabia como colocar los mensajes, pensaba que se escribían en otra sección xD

Jejeje bueno mmm soy Taki-Suzuna pueden decirme Taki, Suzu o Princesa (ok no xD), y este es el primer Fic que escribo, antes del 1º capitulo me gustaría agradecer a todos lo que leyeron y a los se tomaron un tiempo (tiempote) de escribir un comentario… mi confianza se los agradece :D, me alegra haber tenido tantas buenas expectativas y espero poder cumplirlas … por favor, lo ruego cualquier cosa por pequeñita que sea me lo dicen (ya saben las criticas constructivas) ya que estas sirven para que pequeñas escritoras como yo… podamos mejorar :D

Para no latear más: "**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**" si fuera mío, ya habría NaLu, Gruvia y Jerza ha y si Lisanna seguiría en Edoras :3 (aclaro no es que la odie ni nada por el estilo)

Besos

1º Capitulo: **"Esperanzas renovadas"**

Lucy seguía llorando mientras corría al máximo de su capacidad sin darse cuenta que había llegado al bosque de magnolia, en el lago donde seguido iba a pescar con Natsu y Happy, se hinco en el árbol más grande que existía, abrazo sus piernas y metió su cabeza en sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente... el encapuchado se encontraba escondido tras un árbol mientras la observaba con una siniestra sonrisa y lentamente se acercaba a ella

-_**"porque...porque yo...nunca imagine que ellos me harían eso... Erza y Gray son como mis hermanos, Happy como mi hijo y Natsu...él... él es mi primer y más grande amor...el que me enseño Fairy Tail, mi familia, los**__**que tanta sonrisas y felicidad me han brindado, pero al final tan solo era un REEMPLAZO… un reemplazo de Lisanna y ya que ella volvió, solo fui desechada… mi padre nunca me amo, mi madre murió yo… ya no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo… yo quiero morir"-**_pensaba Lucy mientras lloraba más y más fuerte, el encapuchado estaba frente a ella estirando su mano para tocar su cabeza – **Ya eres nuestra Lucy Heartfilia**– sonrió como el gato de Cheshire Lucy levantó su rostro aun con lágrimas muy sorprendida, pero un manotazo aparto bruscamente la mano del encapuchado

-Regulus!- grito Loke mientras se lanzaba contra el encapuchado, Lucy aun en shock fue cargada al estilo princesa por capricornio –**Tranquila Lucy-sama, estamos aquí para usted, para protegerla**- La Rubia ante estas palabras abrió mucho más los ojos (si es que se puede) -**Yo lo siento capricornio, yo los había olvidado por completo, a mis amigos que amo tanto...**-ella seguía llorando pero fue capaz de dar una sonrisa realmente sincera, Virgo junto a Aries también aparecieron un poco mas lejos, Aries lanzo una bomba de lana y capricornio dejo a Lucy ahí –**Hime, Géminis nos conto sus pensamientos ¿es hora de un castigo?-** decía siempre masoquista la Doncella. – **haremos lo mejor que podamos por usted… Lo- lo siento**- decía con un sonrojo Aries…. Capricornio solo estaba de pie a un lado, después de unos momentos Loke llego junto a ellos, Lucy ya se encontraba mas calmada

–**Loke estas bien?** –pregunto preocupada.

-**si, Lucy, ella escapo…**-dijo leo frustrado

-**ella? …**

-**si, ella soltó una maldición y se fue, su voz era de una mujer… mas importante… Lucy- **Leo la vio serio y un poco furioso **– Que es eso de "yo quiero morir"…he? Acaso se te pego la estupidez de Natsu!**

**-Loke… como… como saben eso? –**su sonrojo mostraba su vergüenza a tal echo

**- Hime, eso es por que a Géminis acostumbra transformase en usted para molestar a Leo-niisan y… -**se acerco a su oído para que nadie mas la escuchara-** para ver si Aries se molesta y de alguna vez se confiesa… -**a Lucy le salió un gotita en su cabeza – **y esta vez cuando Gemini se transformo se dio cuenta de la depresión a la cual estaba entrando, ante eso Leo-niisan junto a Capricornio-sama, salieron disparados a este mundo, claro Aries-sama y yo también…**

**-Lucy-sama creo que usted debe saber que algo extraño ocurre con sus amigos- **hablaba siempre cordial Capricornio**- hace mas o menos 2 semanas que sentimos, que sobre ellos hay un hechizo extraño… es casi imperceptible, y la magia utilizada fue muy sutil… -**Lucy se sorprendió y sus ojos se posaron en el suelo**- no quisimos decirle nada ya que podíamos estar equivocados, pero…**

**-Pero esa misma magia la sentimos en la encapuchada que estaba junto a ti –**lo interrumpió Leo**- algo quieren de ti… debes tener mas cuidado- **leo la abrazo protectoramente, ante esto Aries miro a otro lado y desapareció…

Lucy se separo de leo**- y como es que ustedes están aquí?-**ella miro sus manos**- no siento que este utilizando poder mágico…**

**-es por que vinimos con nuestro propio poder hime-sama ¿esto merece un castigo?**

**- jejeje claro que no Virgo, muchas gracias por todo Minna, pero creo que debemos descansar…-**Capricornio y Virgo le realizaron una reverencia y desaparecieron…

**-Lucy, buscaremos la forma de romper con ese hechizo, pero no olvides que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti, también somos tus amigos- **Loke sonrió y desapareció.

Lucy se levanto con fuerzas renovadas, sus amigos no la estaban reemplazando, tal ves y solo tal vez, alguien les hizo algo para que la ignoraran, aun que solo fuera un supuesto era una esperanza, Natsu le enseño a nunca rendirse y eso haría ella, nunca mas se rendiría, se prometía a si misma que jamás volvería a pensar en una huida tan cobarde como el querer morir… ahora ella lucharía, se haría mas fuerte y recuperaría a sus amigos y sobre todo recuperaría a Natsu…

Con una sonrisa y mucho más calmada se dirigió a su casa a dormir, lo necesitaría tenia planeado irse a entrenar a la mañana siguiente.

Después de todo La promesa de una maga celestial valía mucho, era el honor y orgullo mismo.

_**Por otro lado **_

La chica encapuchada se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, pensado en su misión… de la nada un hombre vestido completamente de negro aparece y se recarga en el tronco del árbol, la obscuridad de la noche no dejaba entre ver sus facciones.

-**Que fue lo que sucedió con Lucy Heartfilia?-** la voz del hombre era bastante masculina y siniestra a la vez.

-**Lo siento Sephiroth-sama, hice que sus mejores y más cercanos amigos la ignoraran, e incluso controle a ese maldito gato para que la hundiera mucho más en la depresión, y lo logre¡, solo era tocarla**- ella levanto su mano y la observo después de unos segundo la volvió un puño,- **pero olvide por completo a sus espíritus, quien pensaría que ellos saldrían por si mismos**

-**Eso significa que ella es fuerte, tiene una gran fuente de magia, ya está lista…perdimos una gran oportunidad para controlarla, no me falles de nuevo.**

-**Hai¡ Sephiroth-sama, no volveré a decepcionarlo**.- y así como apareció el hombre desapareció.

La chica seguía viendo las estrellas – **solo me queda controlarte por la fuerza Lucy Heartfilia, te dejare casi muerta**- sonrió siniestramente- **pero sobrevivirás…**-en un cambio completamente radical la chica comenzó a llorar la sonrisa se había borrado por completo solo dejando una mueca de tristeza – **estoy feliz que hayas crecido fuerte y amada Lucy** – susurro con ternura mientras observaba las estrellas y una diminuta sonrisa surgía en sus labios

_**-Fin Capitulo-**_

Chan chan chan chan! Quien será ¿? Se dan alguna idea? Quieren hacer alguna apuesta? X3

Apuesto a que ya adivinaron xD…

Por cierto acepto de todo :D aunque si me van tirar tomates me lanzan algo para acompañarlo :3

Si tienen alguna idea que me pueda ayudar o quieran incluir me avisan :D lo hare con muchísimo gusto.

**Aclaraciones**: Lucy ya tiene en su poder las 10 llaves doradas… y en el próximo capitulo narrare lo que paso con el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail (team Natsu?) solo será un capitulo, la verdad no planeo hacer este fic muy largo, ya que por trabajar y estudiar no tengo mucho tiempo. Y no me gustan las historias que las dejan a medio terminar. :3

Un agradecimiento especial ha:

**Fairy fan 095**

**MichelleEucliffe**

**Fran-neko-nee**

**Yune-Hinata**

**Neko Heartgneel**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama** : jejeje si hay varios Fics que tienen un inicio parecido pero en todos va cambiando la trama… mmm como decir esto, la verdad el comienzo nació por si solo, tenia planeado algo distinto (algo asi como un amor no correspondido) pero lo vale y me gusto un poco más… :D… amm espero te hayas dado cuenta que Happy realmente no es cruel, solo fue manipulado, happy-sama me mataría si fuera así xD

**Michie-san**: siii T-T sentí lo mismo, como si me hubieran dado una puñalada en mi estomago, amm y Si planeo NaLu, pero digamos que cuando escribí la historia me salió algo completamente diferente a lo que había pensado u.u, así que la voy adaptando de apoco, así que si ven que la trama cambio algo brusco es por eso x3

**caro-nee**

Pequeña historia que creo **Michelle-Chan** (me hizo muy feliz, te lo agradezco de verdad):

*se ve a Taki y a Happy en la misma habitación, este ultimo tenia un látigo en su mano *

_Taki¡ por tu culpa Michelle me Grito y me dejo sin pescado TT-TT_-movía el látigo para todos lados

Suzu totalmente asustada –_ Lo-lo siento Happy-sama…Prometo arreglar el malentendido con Michelle-san O^O y prometo mucho pescado en la historia!_

_-Aye! –_Happy guarda el Látigo y se pone a volar Feliz

_-Michelle-san por favor quítame a Happy de encima T-T- _susurro

_-Dijiste algooooo- _El gato Azul, paro se puso serio, su rostro se ensombreció y un aura negra apareció a su alrededor

-Aye¡ - Suzu temblaba de miedo. (De verdad Happy me da miedo cuando se pone así :3)

_**Fin**_


	3. El otro Punto de vista

"_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, si no ya saben ya habrían muchos cambios ;)"**_

_**Capitulo 2: "El otro punto de Vista"**_

_**POV Natsu**_

**-¡Vamos hacer una Misión!-** Grite emocionado dando una sonrisa

-**Si, si será una buena forma de recuperar el tiempo**- dijo mi amigo/Rival y Erza asentía con una sonrisa… me preguntaba donde estaba Lisanna ya que queríamos ir con ella, estaba emocionado, cuando me entere que "murió", me entristecí mucho, solo Luce me logro sacar de esa depresión a la cual estaba entrando, en una esquina vi a Lisanna y a mi amada conversando animadamente….. o/O Amada! No, no, no yo no siento eso por Luce ella solo es mi mejor amiga me debo estar confundiendo… sentía mi rostro ardiendo y estaba seguro que no era por mi magia, así que antes que alguien se diera cuenta me fui corriendo a buscar una misión, se la entregue a Mirajane y Salí lo mas rápido posible del gremio, no podía ver a MI rubia a los ojos… solo sentí como Erza y Gray tomaban a Lis y salían tras de mi.

_**Fin POV Natsu **_

_**POV Gray**_

-**¡No puedo creerlo!**- grite enojado con mis amigos y conmigo mismo– **Como es posible que nadie le dijera a Lucy que viniera con nosotros…. **– dije muchos mas frustrado

-**como no le dijiste travesti, ¡estaba a tu lado!**

-**¡ja! Tú tampoco le dijiste cerebro de lava! Ni a Happy** **trajiste rosita!**– estábamos por comenzar a pelear cuando sentí un aura obscura… muy obscura…

-**¡acaso están peleando!** –Erza se veía realmente atemorizante… mas que otras veces…

-**Claro que no :D… somos muy buenos amigos!**- Flamitas y yo nos abrazamos como siempre solo faltaba que nos saliera el Happy 2

-**jejejeje** – Lisanna comenzó a reír – **se ve que quieren mucho a Lucy-chan**-dijo con una sonrisa

-**¡Por supuesto es como nuestra hermanita!**- increíblemente Erza y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo… es cierto La rubia se hacia querer no tardo mucho en entrar en mi frio corazón como una mas de mi familia, extrañamente al ver a Natsu pude ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¡bah! Deben ser ideas mías.

_**Fin POV Gray**_

_**POV Erza**_

Ante lo que dijo Lisanna no pude evitar gritar el como siento a Lucy, y tampoco pude evitar mirar a Natsu, ya que a Leguas se notaban como esos dos se querían… he?... pude divisar un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿estará enfermo? Me acerque a él y puse la mano en su frente – **no pareces tener fiebre** –susurre, el rápidamente se separo – **Natsu ¿Qué sucede? **

-**Nada… **- se veía nervioso- **solo estaba pensando en que Lucy ya debe pagar la renta y si la sacan no tendré donde entrenar** – se alejaba un poco más mientras negaba con sus manos- esto solo lo hacia verse mas nervioso aun… además o.o ¡esto es peor de lo que pensaba! Natsu Pensando!

- **¡Ya se! por que no hacemos la misión y guardamos una parte para pagar la renta de Lucy, así también se disculpan por no haberla invitado esta vez**- hablo Lisanna, al parecer a todos nos gusto la idea…

-**Claro :D**- Natsu dio su gran sonrisa – **pues vamos andando** – Mientras se ponía a correr por este desolado camino… pero todo cambio en un instante, un aura realmente obscura se poso delante nuestro, era un encapuchado y su sonrisa no me gusto nada, al instante me puse en posición defensiva…

_**Fin POV Erza **_

_**POV Lisanna**_

No podía evitar sentirme feliz, estaba aquí en la tierra, con mi verdadera Familia, además ver a Natsu, Erza y Gray con una sonrisa en sus rostro mientras me contaban lo que había pasado en estos dos años, era genial, solo algo llamo increíblemente mi atención cada vez que hablaban de Lucy un brillo especial aparecía en los ojos de Natsu, era igual al brillo que tenia ella al hablar de Natsu, esos dos están completamente enamorados, me puse nostálgica un momento, ya que cuando éramos unos críos pensé que me casaría con él en un futuro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el amor que siento no es de pareja, si no que es fraternal como el que siento con Mira-nee y Elf-niichan, creo que inconscientemente di una sonrisa… pero de un momento a otro, todo cambio el ambiente se puso denso y un encapuchado se apareció frente a nosotros, su sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

-**ara ara pensé que estarían con Lucy Heartfilia, pero me equivoque…**-era una chica, tenia una voz suave, pero se distorsionaba un poco haciendo que fuera mas tétrica

-**¡que quieres con Luce! **–salto de inmediato Natsu, no se puede evitar es el mas hiperactivo para estos casos – **¡y por que diablos siempre la quieren a ella!** –grito un poco mas furioso… eso por lo que me contaron siempre raptaban a Lucy para algún plan maléfico ¿que tendrá de especial?

-**jajajaja de verdad que son sus compañeros y no lo saben…**- esta vez la voz de se escuchaba burlona – **te lo diré… por el simple hecho de que no lo recordaras**- su sonrisa se enancho aun más **-… **- mientras hablaba no pude evitar sentirme mas confusa…

_**Fin POV Lisanna **_

_**POV Natsu**_

No, no y no, no puede ser creo que quede en Shock, otra vez querían a Mi Luce, no lo permitiré, sin previo aviso ataque… cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver a la encapuchada, cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre mi **-Natsu Cuidado-** alguien grito… pero solo sentí un toque en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro….

…

…..

….

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Lisanna, Gray, Erza y yo despertamos en un camino de tierra, ninguno recuerda que es lo que paso. Me siento extraño como si algo me faltara además que los cuatros hemos sentido algo parecido, cada vez que vemos una cabellera Rubia nuestras mentes se nublan… cabello rubio quien será, por que cada vez que pienso en ello me siento nostálgico y en mi pecho se forma un nudo, haaa por amor a Igneel… ¿que es esto? me dan ganas de llorar… un sentimiento cálido y frio a la vez se apoderan de mí… estoy fuera del gremio… golpeo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y saludo a todo el mundo con una sonrisa, dirijo mi vista a la barra en donde siempre se encuentra Mirajane y ahí esta otra vez esa cabellera rubia… no… mi cabeza me duele por que no puedo ver bien… quiero saber quien es… me quedo quieto en la puerta esperando que mi mente se aclare, siento una presencia y un aroma a Vainilla que me vuelve loco pasar a un lado… esperen Vainilla… ¿Dónde lo he sentido antes?... mi cabeza solo me duele más, Happy que estaba sobre mi pelo se marcha sin decirme nada… ya no soporto mas, con mis dos manos me sostengo mi cabeza y caigo sobre el piso, puedo sentir levemente con todos en el gremio se escandalizan un momento, pero ya no importa… solo una imagen queda en mi mente, la de una rubia de hermosos y grandes ojos marrones achocolatados, con un cuerpo de ensueño, piel blanca que se ve tan delicada como la porcelana… **-Luce…** luego todo se puso negro.

_**Fin POV Natsu**_

_**POV Happy**_

Estoy triste hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que no puedo hablar con Lucy, es que todos actúan muy raro, Gray, Erza y Natsu la ignoran totalmente, sin contar que terminan con dolores de cabeza después de verla, y cada vez que intento acercarme por mi cuenta, Natsu me lleva a rastras a una misión, a casa o simplemente a pasear, es que no comprendo, que sucedió…hasta tengo que venir a pescar solo… haaa nada pica…

-**Hola koneko-chan** – dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

-**No me llamo koneko-chan, mi nombre es Happy-** dije un poco molesto por ese nombre, mientras me giraba, era una chica que estaba cubierta por una capucha.

-**Ho lo siento, Happy, es que eres muy lindo **–me dedico una sonrisa- **ten te traje un pescado, como te veía tan triste ahí sentado…**

**-Aye! Arigato, señorita **–mientras me acariciaba me dedique a comer el pescado era gigante que no termine en un buen rato. Cuando ya casi estaba acabando Natsu me llamó a lo lejos

**-Happy vámonos al gremio!**

**-Aye!** -me iba a despedir de la chica pero ya no estaba...

Sin más me pose sobre la cabeza de Natsu, Pude sentirlo un poco pensativo antes de entrar y cuando entró logre divisar a Lucy por la barra ella venía caminado hacia nosotros sin siquiera saludar pasó a un lado nuestro y me dispuse a seguirla... Al fin podría hablar con ella, me di cuenta que sus ojos no tenían brillo... Pues yo haría que regresara su sonrisa –**Ne Lucy...** -la llame, Le jugaría una broma… Sí, sí le diría que la veía un poco más gorda seguramente con eso ella me perseguía y sonreiría un poco - ella se detuvo, pero no se giro, puse una cara juguetona **– por que ya no nos hablas… o es que al fin te diste cuenta que solo eras un reemplazo de alguien más**- no, no, no yo no quería decir eso… Lucy un reemplazo jamás… solo pude ver como ella salía corriendo, por que yo y mi gran bocota, por que no puedo decir nada, además de que mi cara tiene una sonrisa… nooooo Lucy! … deprimido volví al gremio u.u

**Fin POV Happy**

_**POV NORMAL**_

Sobre la catedral de Magnolia se podía ver a un tipo/a encapuchado mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa retorcida y siniestra –**Ya es hora Lucy Heartfilia**

_**POR OTRO LADO**_

**-Creo que ellos ya están haciendo sus movimientos, debo moverme yo también, no dejare que pase lo mismo que con Layla…. Mavis te lo prometo. –**un chico susurro mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul…

►►►_**Fin Capitulo 2**_

Bien he aquí el segundo capitulo, como siempre agradecer a todos los que han leído y has los que se han tomado su tiempo en escribir un comentarios, no tengo mucho tiempo así me ahorrare mis comentarios solo decir, que espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.

**Agradecimientos especiales ha :**

**-fairy fan 095 **: Muchas Gracias :D, en este capitulo trate de mejorar mi error, espero no haberlos aumentado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capitulo te haya gustado (claro que me puede decir Taki-Chan :D)**.**

**-MichelleEucliffe :** haa *-* creo que me enamore de ti xD me gustaría escribir una historia contigo xD jejeje agradecerte el apoyo, ha lamento que Happy te haya dejado sin un centavo :c algún día te lo devolveré n.n, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

**-Neko Heartgneel :** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado :D y espero no haberme demorado mucho e.e

**-Yune- Hinata **: Jajajaja me imagino que no eras la única que quería cortar cabezas, gracias por tu apoyo y espero poder seguir leyendo tus historias pronto, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado

Me di cuenta que dos personas están apostando por quien será la encapuchada o.o ¿alguien mas que quiera apostar :D?

Bueno si tienen alguna idea que quieran aportar me lo dicen :D yo agradecida .

Saluditos Suzu


End file.
